eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1562 (15 January 1998)
Synopsis Next morning, Clare still won't tell Nigel what's wrong. The hostel site is vandalised with paint again overnight and Alex asks around whether anyone heard or saw anything. He moans that these must have been the quietest vandals ever, since no-one will admit to seeing them. The article about Ian's court outburst is in the Walford Gazette reporting his allegations of corruption about a respectable judge! Annie chats to him to discuss rebuilding his "image" for the elections after this! Kathy sees Tony and bitches to him about the article. Polly tells him to ignore her. She tells Kathy that Ian will have to learn to control his temper tantrums if he wants to be in public office, as the article could have been a lot worse. Irene is afraid to tell her children she's been lying to them all along about having a house and she is in fact homeless and on the dole. Terry suggests telling the kids, and that they will understand. So, she braces herself at teatime and tells them she lied all along. Tony is predictably cynical, saying it's just like when Dad went broke, they're the last to know. Sarah is all Christian and sympathetic as usual. Julie turns up at Nigel's to explain the phone call last night. She tells him it was her ex-husband and they were in the middle of a huge row because she has decided to move to Scotland, and he doesn't want her to take Josh. She also explains this was why Clare was upset. Nigel looks blank and she realises that he didn't know Josh was her son, and she says when she got a job at his school, she used her maiden name so that he wouldn't be picked on about it. Nigel also apologises for his reticence the last time they met and asks her out for a drink that evening. Josh bumps into Clare at school, and says plaintively that he only told her the truth, what is the matter? She refuses to talk to him now that she knows he's the teacher's son. Alex and Nigel discuss the community play in the Vic, and Alex says they can get the church hall now, as there has been a cancellation. He says it's especially appropriate because it's the anniversary of Queen Victoria's visit to Walford. Grant overhears and says it will annoy Peggy because she had planned a theme night that evening in the Vic. Alex suggests it may not be a disaster, and perhaps they could run the after-play party at the Vic. Dot rushes in and interrupts with news of the funeral and will of her dead friend, and it transpires after a long story that she left Dot £15,000 in her will. Mary overhears Kathy mention that Cindy is visiting and uses this as the perfect time to visit and get the rest of the belongings she had left there in her haste to leave. She has a particularly cosy chat with Cindy saying how awful Ian is, seemingly just to annoy Ian while he collects her coat from the wardrobe. Sanjay collects Michael and his phone rings just as he's leaving. Sanjay tells him to ignore it and let the machine get it. They leave and it's Matthew ringing desperately to tell him that his mother has been taken to hospital. Sanjay and Michael miraculously manage to pull in the Vic, and Michael's bird accepts an invite for coffee at his place. Sanjay panics and has to tell the other one that he's actually married. Meanwhile, Dot observes nastily that Sanjay is a married man and shouldn't be fraternising with women. Michael gets home and the girl sees a large number of messages on his answering machine and comments how popular he must be. He says it's probably just his ex-wife nagging. Then as he is having a snog with the woman, it goes again and Matthew shouts down the phone "Dad, where are you..." Michael picks it up and hears the bad news, so decides to rush off to the hospital leaving the girl to make her own way home. Credits Main cast *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd Guest cast * Julie Haye - Karen Henthorn * Josh Saunders - Jon Lee Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes